Sultan RS
| manufacturer = Karin | vehicle_type = Civilian car | body_style = 2-door coupé | capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) | appearances = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Sultan }} The Karin Sultan RS is a highly modified sports variant of the Sultan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and, as part of the January 2016 Update, Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupé variant of the Sultan. The vehicle itself is based on the first generation Lexus IS (also known as the Toyota Altezza), with a few minor influences from a range of second generation Subaru Imprezas. Although the Lexus IS or the Toyota Altezza never had a two-door coupé configuration, their influence remains obvious in the RS. The front and the complete shape of the car closely resembles that of a 2001 Lexus IS with a body kit, and of course a side exhaust system, which aren't usually found on Lexus models. The massive rear spoiler is usually a stock feature on the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. The rear of the car is highly reminiscent of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V. The letters RS stands for Rally Sport, which usually designates that the car is a highly tuned racing version of the stock model. The car comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, front-mounted intercooler, rear diffuser, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some variants also have a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. The car is available in several colors, including pink, which is rare in-game, although carbon fiber components (such as the hood) are always colored black. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan RS returns to the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online as part of a currently unnamed update, as a optional modification of the standard Sultan in Benny's Original Motor Works. It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV, and can now have a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' This car's top speed is around 93 mph, a noticeable improvement on the car this started out as. This accelerates like no other car in the game, getting from 0 to 60 mph in around 7.4 seconds seconds, though the Forklift gets to its top speed much faster than all other vehicles. As shown on the rocker cover badging and the model marque on the boot, it has a 3.5-litre DOHC (double overhead camshaft) straight-4 engine, with a large turbo added for good measure. This vehicle also comes fitted with a high-pressure dump valve which results in a hissing sound after changing gear. Which you will need to do, given the enormous amount of ghastly turbo lag you get lower down in the rev range. Once the turbocharger spools up at higher RPMs, the power is quite alarming. The engine sound is similar to that of a Subaru Impreza, even though this car has two more cylinders. This is due to car featuring the unequal length manifolds, similar to the models of Impreza that produce a distinct rumble. The Sultan RS utilizes an all-wheel drive system (30%-70% front to rear torque distribution balance respectively), to which the extraordinary off-the-line acceleration owes itself. The Sultan RS has a much lower ground clearance than the Sultan, which aids the superb cornering ability on the road. The car drives very well on asphalt, although a bit slippery and at times hard to control at high speeds. It is also great on dirt and sand, despite the fact that this really wasn't designed for such conditions. Like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, F620, and Bullet GT, the exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipe during throttle liftoff after high revving. The RS is also equipped with a dump (blowoff) valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. An interesting note is that there are several variations in the Sultan RS's engine redline (maximum RPM) - some cars can reach higher RPM than others. This is evident when the player tests multiple cars near the abandoned mansion (where the car spawns) by holding down the handbrake and throttle at the same time to see how high the engine note of that particular Sultan RS is. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= RWD |Drivetrain Tested= AWD |Gears Files= 5 |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= 1400 / 3086 }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan RS, once upgraded from a regular Sultan, has significantly improved performance, the most notable being the improved brakes. GTA Online Overview Modifications (GTA Online) *Front Bumpers **Custom Splitter **Classic RS Splitter **Stickerbomb Splitter **Drift RS Splitter **GT Bumper **Street SPL Bumper **Vented GT Bumper **Race Bumper **C1 Loop Bumper **Custom Splitter and Canards **Drift RS Splitter and Canards **RS Evolved Bumper **Street SPL (Extended) **Vented GT Bumper (Extended) **C2 Lopp Bumper *Rear Bumper **Classic RS Rear Bumper **Drift RS Rear Bumper **Clean Cut Rear Bumper **Bippu Rear Bumper **RS Evolved Rear Bumper **GT Rear Bumper **Street SPL Rear Bumper **Vented GT Rear Bumper *Chassis **Headlight Trim ***Custom Eyebrows ***Carbon Eyebrows ***Basic Headlight Vents ***Primary Color Light Covers ***Secondary Color Light Covers ***Carbon Light Covers **Foglights ***Rally Fogs ***Carbon Rally Fogs **Rear Scoops ***Roof Vent ***Carbon Vent **Doors ***Painted Wind Deflectors ***Carbon Wind Deflectors ***Window Safety Net **Roll Cage ***Street Half Cage ***Dash Dodger Cage ***Padded Dash Dodger Cage ***Full Roll Cage ***Padded Roll Cage *Engine **Engine Block ***Primary Color Valve Covers ***Secondary Color Valve Covers ***Polished Valve Covers ***Carbon Valve Covers **Cam Cover ***Primary Color Cambelt Covers ***Secondary Color Cambelt Covers ***Polished Cambelt Covers ***Carbon Cambelt Covers ***Black Exposed Vernier Pulleys ***Blue Exposed Vernier Pulleys ***Red Verlier Pulleys ***Purple Verlier Pulleys **Stunt Brace ***Polished Stunt Brace ***Carbon Stunt Brace ***Medium Polished Stunt Brace ***Medium Titanium Stunt Brace ***Titanium Stunt Brace ***Triangulated Stunt Brace ***Wide Titanium Stunt Brace ***Large Polished Stunt Brace ***Stickerbomb Stunt Brace ***Polished Twin Bar Stunt Brace ***Extreme Billet Stunt Brace ***Lightened Racing Stunt Brace **Engine Tunes ***EMS Upgrade, Level 1 ***EMS Upgrade, Level 2 ***EMS Upgrade, Level 3 ***EMS Upgrade, Level 4 Variants *There are two physical variants in GTA IV: one has a hood scoop, and one does not. This difference is only visual, and does not affect vehicles' performance in any way. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Sultan RS is a frequently used car to transport/protect drugs in the Drug Wars. Many of these have a unique paint-job, which may include two-tone roofs and boot/trunk lids. *In Grand Theft Auto V, a regular Sultan can be modified to resemble the Sultan RS, however, the modifications are purely cosmetic. **The Sultan can now be upgraded completely into the Sultan RS via Benny's Original Motor Works in Grand Theft Auto Online (enhanced version only). Gallery SultanRS-GTA4-front.jpg|A Sultan RS in Grand Theft Auto IV(rear quarter view). Sultan RS (DrugWars)-TBoGT.jpg|A front and side view of an example of the combinations that can be found in Drug Wars. (Rear quarter view) SultanRS-GTAIV-SpawnLocation.jpg|The spawning spot for the Sultan RS in GTA IV. Map Sultan-GTAIV-Badges.png|Sultan RS Badges. SultanRS-GTAIV-Interior.png|Interior. SultanRS-GTA4-engine.png|A Sultan RS's engine in GTA IV; its rocker-cover reading "Karin Twin Turbo 3.5". SultanRS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sultan RS on the Rockstar Social Club. SultanRS-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Sultan RS in GTA Online in an official screenshot. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Parked in the bushes behind the garage of a run-down mansion in Westdyke, Alderney; the mansion is located at the end of a dirt road, at one of the northernmost points of the island. *Appears in traffic when the player is already driving one. *Sometimes seen competing in Brucie's races, however stealing a competitor's car will end the race and count as a loss to the player. Fortunately, the presence of the RS may cause others to spawn in traffic on the way to the race, during it, or immediately after. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, a unique purple-blue one is used in some of the Drug War missions driven by the Korean Mob. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, another unique Sultan RS is used in Drug Wars. It is black with a tannish-white roof and black hood. * Very rarely spawns in south Algonquin while driving Roman's Taxi or an Esperanto ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Trivia *The Sultan RS is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. *Driving the Sultan RS around often results in the rare Sentinel XS spawning more frequently, being both tuned racing cars puts them into the same category. *This vehicle can be sold to Stevie, fetching $2500. *The Sultan RS in the beta version of Grand Theft Auto IV was available in a green and blue two tone color and a different spoiler. It can be seen in-game at the mini vendor stands around the city by using a sniper rifle to zoom in on the magazines. This pre-release Sultan RS can also be seen on the television screens inside the Stretch. *The Sultan RS' default radio stations are as follows: **''GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. *It is unusual that the Sultan RS houses a GPS system, as most stripped down cars of its type aren't usually equipped with one because it is viewed as unnecessary. *The Sultan RS in GTA Online omits a unique, aggressive engine noise, similar to the tune used in GTA IV. *The "Street Drifter" livery available in Benny's Original Motor Works in GTA V is an homage to Sean's Lancer Evo from ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Navigation }} de:Sultan es:Sultan RS fi:Sultan RS no:Sultan RS pl:Sultan RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Special vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:2-Door sedans and coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles